


Stupid Sexy Git

by luckywolf968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywolf968/pseuds/luckywolf968
Summary: Draco has become sexually frustrated, the object of his frustration you may wonder? None other than the Golden Boy himself Harry Potter. Harry seems to be oblivious to Draco's problems and Draco is slowly going insane while watching Harry. Harry has a few secrets will Draco find out read to find out. This story was a request from Facebook so please enjoy.





	1. Fantasy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this story the battle at the ministry ended differently the death eaters weren't caught and Sirius wasn't pushed through veil I will do a flashback to show what happened as the story progresses

6th year September 15th room of requirement

"Damn that stupid sexy git, what right does he have to be that sexy." Draco snarled as he furiously wanked to the fantasy of Harry Fucking Potter sucking him off. What you might ask got Draco into this situation? The answer your looking for is the sight of Harry licking and sucking his spoon clean after every bite of his dessert. Draco groaned as he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock. He hissed as he pressed his thumb into the slit and squeezed the head before gathering the precome on the head and started stroking again. Draco gave a loud moan as he imagined Harry letting go of his cock with a wet pop and spoke. "Come for me Dray." Before Harry took Draco down to the root and hummed. Draco sped up his strokes and came with a loud scream "fuck yes HARRYYYYY!!!" 10 minutes later Draco had recovered enough to reach for his wand and cast a cleaning charm before flopping back down on the bed with a groan. He had been rubbing himself raw for the last week and it was getting to the point where his hand just wasn't enough. "Damn you Harry why does it always have to be you." Draco growled as he got dressed before exiting the Room into a empty hallway and then heading down to the dungeon grumbling about Harry the whole way.


	2. Corridor Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is jealous and harry is having some fun will Draco survive who knows read to find out (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay if anyone has anything they want me to add let me know 
> 
> "Normal conversation"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> ~parseltongue~

Wednesday September the 18th

Draco was deep in thought as he walked to his defense against the dark arts class trying to figure out what to do about his Harry problem. He was startled out of his thoughts by laughter. He looked up and what he saw made his blood start to boil as jealousy reared its ugly head within him. There standing to the side of the corridor not 10 feet in front of him was the object of his obsession Harry "Golden Boy" Potter. Golden was a very apt description for Harry, who apparently had a growth spurt during the summer, his skin tone was a gorgeous golden color that made his amazing eyes stand out even more but that wasn't the end of the changes. Harry had gotten better looking and fitting clothes and had gotten a much nicer looking pair glass. All in all Harry looked amazing this year and that fact was not helping to cool the crush Draco had had on Harry since 3rd year. No one knew about his crush on Harry except for his best friend Blaise who had sworn to keep the knowledge to himself. The sight of Harry smiling, laughing, and joking with that stupid fucking twit Katie Bell had Draco seething with jealousy. 'Its not FAIR it's just not FUCKING FAIR I want Harry to smile at me like that not that stupid little bitch Bell.' Draco thought viciously as he stormed past Harry down the corridor and around the corner to the DADA classroom. Draco went to his seat and angrily kicked his desk as he sat down causing his Godfather Severus Snape to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco huffed angrily and started pulling out his stuff while waiting for class to start.

Harry's POV

"Thanks Katie I'll talk to you later." Harry said with a smile on his face. Harry turned from Katie and continued on his way to the DADA classroom smirking internally. 'Its so much fun teasing Draco like this I wonder how much more he can take before he snaps and makes a move.' Harry thought to himself as he took his seat next to Ron. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco staring at him. 'Well ok then Draco time for round 2 of teasing you into insanity I wonder how long your going to last.' Harry thought while getting a wicked grin on his face.


	3. Wet Quills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has fun with a quill and Draco loses control. Snape is getting suspicious about Draco and Ron is oblivious about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer than expected the plot bunny took over for a bit but oh well the flash backs I promised will be in the next chapter

"Oi Harry mate are you ok?" Ron asked worriedly when he saw the weird looking grin appear on Harry's face. "Hmm oh yeah I'm ok just thinking about how great it is that Sirius was finally proven innocent. He can do anything he wants now without fear of being Kissed. He said he was going to come watch me play every game this year. The healers said that he will be cleared to get full custody of me by November. We are planning to go abroad during the winter holidays to get to know each other better I cant wait." Harry said happily. "That's great mate the 2 of you deserve to have a break from all this craziness, and yeah it will be great to have him there at the matches cheering you on. Is Remus gonna come watch you play too?" Ron asked curiously. "Yeah he said he would come watch with Sirius. They also said they would visit during the hogsmead weekend when they could." Harry replied before Snape started the class by passing out a test and then going back to his desk to grade papers. Harry waited until he saw Draco staring at him from the corner of his eye to start his plan. If you knew Harry or at least watched him (Draco) you would know that Harry had a bad habit of sucking and nibbling on his quills while he dis his schoolwork. Harry took full advantage of that habit to try to tease Draco into snapping or insanity whichever came first. Harry started by slowly taking the tip of his quill into his mouth and started to suck on it lightly. Harry saw Draco stiffen in his seat unconsciously clenching his quill in his hand and biting his lip to keep from making a sound in the silent room. 'Keep that up and your gonna snap your quill Draco. If only you would ask I would quite happily suck your cock but oh well I'm sure I'm sure you will snap eventually.' Harry thought amusedly before deciding to make thing worse for poor Draco, Harry wanted to see Draco lose that perfect control of his and snap his quill. Harry slowly took the quill out of his mouth bringing a thin strand of saliva with it. Said strand of saliva broke when Harry started writing his answer to the question and he pretended not to notice it before going to the next question and sticking the quill back into his mouth and resumed sucking on the quill. Harry heard Draco make a small noise that was ignored by the class and he saw Draco reach down and adjust himself after making sure no one was looking. Harry started to nibble on the tip while sucking on it and he started to tap the page to make it look like he was lost in thought. After seeing Draco shift in his seat uncomfortably Harry decided to be cruel. Harry paused for a second to swallow strongly with the quill tip still in his mouth. He was rewarded with the sound of a quill snapping which in a near silent classroom was the equivalent of a gunshot. Everyone's heads shot up and turned to look at Draco in shock. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "No professor I just gripped my quill to hard it won't happen again sir." Draco replied. "Very well, all of you get back to work anyone caught cheating will have a week of detention." Snape said before going back to the papers on his desk. 'Oh well there goes the quill no loss of control though what a pity. I guess the fun is over for now but that's ok I can tease him more later' Harry thought before truly getting started on his classwork.

Draco POV 

'Dammit HARRY why do you have to suck on your fucking quill like it's a FUCKING cock. I am either going to go insane or I'm going to snap and shag him against a wall repeatedly.' Draco thought venomously as he cleaned up the mess from the broken quill. He shifted in his seat and stifled a groan as his erection painfully throbbed against his trousers. Draco was glad he had robes on otherwise someone would have noticed. He wasn't getting anywhere trying to will it away so he decided to ignore it. Draco forced himself to stop staring at Harry and focus on his classwork hoping class would end soon so he could take care of his not so little problem. Luckily for Draco class ended 30 minutes later and he threw his stuff into his bag handed in his test and then bolted out the door to the nearest bathroom mentally cursing Harry the whole way there. In the bathroom Draco took care of his problem quickly before exiting the stall and washing his hand. He turned to leave only to stop upon seeing Blaise leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "You are so screwed." Was all Blaise said before leaving the bathroom. "Yes I am well aware of that fact thank you very much Blaise." Draco growled under his breath before leaving the bathroom unaware of his invisible watcher.


	4. Dorm Room Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the flashbacks I promised I'm sorry that this chapter is late, please read and review 
> 
> Harry is in his dorm room thinking about how everything has changed since the night he nearly lost his beloved Godfather

October 23rd 7:35 PM  
Harry sighed softly as he slipped into his bed before spelling his curtains shut and casting a silencing ward. He was excited that Sirius would have full custody of him in 9 days on the first of November. He would finally be out from under the thumb of Albus to many fucking names Dumbledore. ( A/N I am also going to use Dumblefuck in this fic, if anyone has some creative insults feel free to leave a comment or if you have any suggestions or questions.) Once on that train of thought Harry started to reminisce on everything that had happened ever since the night he had come so very close to losing his beloved Godfather. The revelations of that night caused his entire world to be turned upside down and he couldn't be happier with the results. 

*********************Flashback 1***********************

Bellatrix cackled as she shot the killing curse at her cousin Sirius Black before pain flared in the mark on her arm. She snarled in anger before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. A few seconds before the curse hit its mark someone slammed into Harry who went flying into Sirius which caused all three of them to land on the floor a few feet away from the veil. Sirius looked up just in time to see the killing curse to hit the veil exactly where he had been standing. The curse dissipated as it hit the veil and at the same time all but one of the death eaters dissapeared into clouds of black smoke. The one death eater who was left behind was not even supposed to be there but he was there to try and fulfill the life-debt he owed the the son of a man whom had once called him friend. James Potter and his wife Lily had trusted him with their lives and he betrayed them to their deaths leaving their 15 month old son an orphan. He saw them in his dreams and everywhere he looked, he could no longer sleep or eat and the guilt was driving him insane. He was sure that James and Lily were haunting him and he could bear it no longer. He had decided to come and protect Harry tonight and then turn himself in once he was sure Harry was safe. Harry looked over to see who had knocked him over and quickly jumped to his feet and backed away with his wand drawn upon seeing Peter Pettigrew sprawled beside him. Peter rolled the wand he had away from himself before he slowly stood up with his left hand held open in front of him. His other arm was once again a stump as he had cut it off before leaving. "What are you doing here Peter?" Sirius snapped angrily while gently pulling Harry behind him. " I am doing something I should have done years ago. To this day I have never figured out how I was sorted into Gryffindor. I am a coward I always have been. I hate myself for what I've done. You James and Remus were always there for me when no one else was and when you needed me the most I betrayed all of you. I can't take the guilt any longer so I am here to turn myself in. I know it's not worth much but I'm sorry for what I have done to you serious and you as well Harry." Peter replied with his head down as Kingsley approached him and after picking up his discarded wand escorted him to a holding cell. Everyone else followed him upstairs in stunned silence. " did that really just happen?" Sirius asked in shock. " yeah it just did... which means you're going to be declared innocent... You will finally be a free man Sirius." Remus replied which was met with the sound of a body hitting the floor as Sirius fainted at that realization. There wasn't even a trial for Sirius or Peter. When questioned by Madame Amelia bones Peter confessed to everything under veritaserum and also waived his right to a trial Peter's confession coupled with evidence provided by the goblins ensured that Peter was sentence to the Dementors kiss. The evidence that the goblins provided was the fact that James and Lily had used the full Godparent ritual when making Sirius Harry's Godfather. There are two ways to make someone a godparent of your child the first is simply naming them Godparent in the name of magic the second way is much more complicated as it involves a full blood based ritual which involves the godparent or godparents blood adopting the child and swearing by their life and magic to always love and protect the child to the best of their ability even if it meant their life. It was because of godparent oath that the ritual was rarely used. So therefore Sirius could never have done anything that could possibly cause harm to Harry because if he had his magic and his life would be forfeit. When Madam Bones saw the proof of the full Godfather bond she immediately declared Sirius innocent of all charges and sent him to a specialist mind healer to help him deal with the damage done by dementors. Once Sirius was cleared by the healer he would be given full custody of his godson/son Harry James Potter.

************************Flashback 2**************************

The morning of Harry's 16th birthday brought even more surprises in the form of a letter from the Goblins at Gringotts Bank that turned out to be a portkey. Harry grown as he gingerly got up off the floor looking around the ornate looking office. He startled when he heard a throat being cleared and quickly turned toward the sound. "Mr. Potter please have a seat as I am sure you are wondering why you are here. My name is Ragnok Director of this bank we have been trying to get in contact with you for nearly two years. There are several discrepancies in your accounts that need to be addressed but before we begin you need to do a full inheritance test to confirm your identity." Ragnok explained as Harry sat down confusion flashing across his face. "Alright what is a full inheritance test and how do I take it?" Harry asked while wondering what was going on. "Simply put a full inheritance test tells you who you are, what titles, properties, and vaults you ate to receive. Also any magical abilities you have and if you are to receive a creature inheritance. It will also tell if there are any blocks spells or potions that have been used on you. As for how to take the test all you have to do is simply prick your finger with the dagger and let three drops of blood drip onto the parchment." Ragnok replied before handing the dagger and parchment to Harry. Harry took both items and carefully pricked his finger allowing the three required drops to fall onto the parchment before he unconsciously healed the cut on his hand. He watched in amazement as writing started to appear on the parchment. Harry's amazement quickly turned into pure hatred for a certain twinkle-eyed old goat as he got closer to the end of the parchment. 

Full Magical Inheritance Test  
Name: Harry James Potter  
Date of Birth: 07/31/1980  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Creature Status: Submissive Neko (unmated)  
Mate: Draconis Lucius Malfoy  
Father's Birth Name: James Charlus Potter  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Creature Status: Non-Creature Dominate  
Mate: Lillian Amber Slytherin  
Mother's Birth Name: Lillian Amber Slytherin  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Creature Status: Submissive Neko  
Mate: James Charlus Potter  
Godfather's Birth Name: Sirius Orion Black  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Godparent Bond Status: Full Godfather Bond  
Current Status: Alive  
Godmother's Birth Name: Alice Rose Longbottom nee Prewett  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Godparent Bond Status: Full Godmother Bond  
Current Status: Alive (Under Insanity Curse Placed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Other Living Blood Relatives  
Name: Thomas Marvolo Slytherin  
Relation: Maternal Grandfather  
Blood Status: Halfblood  
Current Status: Alive (Under Memory Lock Curse Placed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Name: Amber Belle Slytherin nee Hufflepuff  
Relation: Maternal Grandmother  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Current Status: Alive

Titles

Lord/Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses:  
Lord Gryffindor  
Lord Hufflepuff  
Lord Peverell  
Lord Potter  
Heir Black

Properties 

Gryffindor:  
Gryffindor Castle Scotland  
Godric's Hollow England  
Hogwarts 25% Scotland  
Hufflepuff:  
Hufflepuff Castle Ireland  
Hufflepuff Villa Japan  
Hogwarts 25% Scotland  
Peverell:  
Peverell Manor Ireland  
Peverell Villa France  
Potter:  
Potter Manor England  
Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow  
Potter Vacation Home Puerto Rico

Vaults:  
Hogwarts: number 4 - 253,468 galleons  
Gryffindor: number 5 - 5,387,462,901 galleons  
Hufflepuff: number 6- 2,173,485,069 galleons  
Peverell: number 27 - 698,573,142  
Potter: number 278 - 1,538,927  
Black Heir vault: number 172 - 500,000  
Harry Potter's trust vault: number 362 - 96,587 galleons

Magic and Abilities:  
Magic core blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore  
Creature Inheritance blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Animagus blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Natural occlumency blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Natural legilimency blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Parselmouth blocked (failed) by Albus Dumbledore

Potions, and Compulsions:  
Loyalty Potions by Albus Dumbledore keyed to:  
Albus Dumbledore  
Gryffindor House  
Order of the Phoenix  
Aversion potions by Albus Dumbledore keyed to:  
Dark sect  
Slytherin house  
Severus Snape  
Draco Malfoy  
Tom marvolo Riddle  
Intelligence Limiting potion by Albus Dumbledore

Witnessed by Director Ragnok of Gringotts Bank

Harry wanted to rent and scream but knew that he couldn't at the moment so he took a deep calming breath before he began to speak."The first thing I want to know is what does it mean by a memory blocking curse and an insanity curse? The second thing I want to know is if you can remove all of the blocks and potions from me?" Harry asked. "Yes we can remove all the blocks and potions for a fee of 500 gallons. We will also be healing the damage caused by the abuse you suffered from the Muggles you were staying with. I would suggest we do the cleansing now before I explain anything else or discuss anything else due to the potions in your system." Ragnok replied inwardly fuming that a child had been abused in such a way and knowing that when his mate found out Dumbledore would rue the day he ever thought to harm Harry Potter. Harry thought about it and nodded his agreement. "I respect and trust your judgment director Ragnok." Harry replied. "if you would please follow me Mr. Potter I will show you to the cleansing room." Ragnok replied before standing up and leading the way out of the room with Harry following quietly. Harry was led to a circular room that had a large Stone platform that was raised above the rest of the floor. "Mr. Potter I am Healer Farraff I need you to drink this potion and remove your clothes. Once your clothes are off go lay down on your back on the dais." Healer Farraff said before she handed the potion to a blushing Harry. He then decided to just get it over and done with and quickly did as she asked. "I am first going to run a general diagnostic charm to see how much damage has been done to you. The potion I gave to you is a strong purging potion that should only take about 10 minutes to finish working." She told him before she started the diagnostic spell. Her eyes widened in shock before her face lit up in rage. "I'm going to kill that stupid Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore. How dare he force a child to go through this it's an outrage. Mr. - oh to hell with the formalities - Harry there is a lot of damage I am going to have to fix. It will be in your best interest for me to put you under a sleeping spell while I fix the damage. I swear to you on my oath as a Healer that I will not let any harm come to you." She said gently when she saw the scared look on his face and took his hand lightly squeezing. He swallowed and knotted before he heard her say something and everything went black. Farraff look to Ragnok who understood the look she gave him. "Summon potions Master Severus Snape I am going to need his help. I will start removing the blocks on his magic while I wait for Snape to arrive." She said to Ragnok while getting what she needed ready. Ragnok nodded and went to do as Farraff asked of him. He knew better than to not follow his mates wishes especially when it involved a child he could not wait for the fireworks to start when Harry decided to move against Dumbledore for what he has done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever. So Peter has redeemed himself a little bit thanks to the ghosts of James and Lily. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to get this out please enjoy


End file.
